


Winner Takes All

by thecheekydragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012 Olympics, Fic for Art, M/M, Merlin POV, Swimming, gold medal, merlinolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivals Merlin Emrys of Team Canada and Arthur Pendragon of Team USA have made a bet - whoever wins gold gets to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on August 8, 2012.
> 
> Companion fic for this [ART](http://bamphigoury.livejournal.com/3136.html) by [amphigoury](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com) done for [merlinolympics](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com)

**  
“A bet’s a bet,” said Merlin. “Even if you don’t like the outcome.” He grinned and waggled the Olympic Gold Medal hanging around his neck to press the point.

The _silver_ medalist from Team USA snorted. “Oh, I’m not planning on backing out of the bet, Emrys,” he said with an arrogant smirk. “I’m just waiting for you to get on with it.”

Merlin watched as the “American Golden Boy”, Arthur Pendragon, slipped off his clothes, dropping them in a heap beside the small bed, until he was standing in front of Merlin wearing nothing but the shiny medal around his neck.

Fuck, he was beautiful, thought Merlin. And not for the first time.

Pendragon started to remove the medal but Merlin stopped him. “Leave it on,” he said, grinning when the other man cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You too then,” Arthur returned, nodding his head at Merlin’s medal. He suddenly became _very_ interested as Merlin shucked his own clothes, not caring where the red hooded sweatshirt, white t-shirt and white and red track pants landed. 

Both now fully naked, they wasted no time getting down to business. Arthur laid back on the small bed covered with the Olympic-themed duvet and pulled his legs up from under his knees, baring his perfect ass, giving Merlin a cocky grin, encouraging him to “get on with it.”

So Merlin knelt on the edge of the bed, slid a finger into Arthur and finger-fucked him open while he pulled on his own cock to ready himself. When Arthur began to get impatient, urging Merlin to “fuck him already”, Merlin reached for the foil packet, ripping it open with his teeth, and slid the lubricated sheath over his erection - only vaguely registering that the condom was bright pink, one of the official colours of this year’s Olympics. 

He exhaled a breath and pushed into Arthur, at first slowly. He swept Arthur’s hands away from behind his knees and replaced them with his own, allowing him to gain better leverage so he could thrust with more force and determination.

Merlin had expected it to be good with Arthur Pendragon – fantastic really – but he wasn’t prepared for it to be _this_ good. And he certainly didn’t expect Arthur to be so _vocal_.

Arthur was expressing a loud stream of grunts and moans as Merlin slammed his cock into him, the guttural sounds alternating with a chorus of “oh, fuck, ohs”, “jesus fucks” and “fucking Christ, Merlins”. Merlin damn near exploded when Arthur shoved his silver medal into his mouth, biting down hard on it, in a valiant effort to quiet himself. With one hand, he grabbed hold of Merlin’s gold medal, which was clanking rhythmically against Merlin’s chest in tandem with his thrusts, to steady it. He fisted himself with the other and began to pump.

Faced with this sight, Merlin could hardly be blamed then when he found himself suddenly erupting, bright lights dancing behind his eyes, practically blinding him. His vision returned just in time to catch Arthur spilling over fist and fingers, some of his spunk splashing up to coat his golden chest. 

Jesus fuck, thought Merlin as he pulled out gingerly, removed and tied the condom, and tossed it in the vicinity of where he thought he had seen a waste basket. Then he flopped onto his back on the narrow bed beside Arthur, still panting.

They were quiet for a full five minutes, intently focused on catching their breaths. Arthur, who had finally let the medal fall from his mouth, broke the silence. 

“How is it that a Canuck like you even knows how to _swim_?” he wanted to know. “Thought it was all snow and ice in the Great White North.” He turned on his side and grinned at Merlin. “Figured that’s why your skin’s so pasty.”

“Hey!” Merlin protested, delivering a half-hearted slap to Arthur’s golden California-suntanned chest. “I have a tan line in case you haven’t noticed!”

Arthur’s lips curled up as he settled his gaze onto the whitened skin that was usually covered by Merlin’s speedos. “Sorry, must have been distracted by something else,” he purred.

Merlin hummed a response, still trying to come down from the extraordinary high he was feeling as a result of having just _fucked_ Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur, it appeared, was not yet sated. He moved over Merlin, slid down his body, and nosed eagerly at his balls. Merlin was surprised to find his cock twitching, obviously interested. Arthur took hold of his butt cheeks, spreading them wide. 

“I don’t care if you _did_ win gold,” Arthur growled. He licked across Merlin’s hole then poked the tip of his tongue into it. Merlin gasped, his hips automatically bucking. Arthur looked up at him from under his lashes, a coy grin on his face, telling him, “My turn now.”

Merlin smiled. He wasn’t going to argue. After all, there was the 200m freestyle, 100m backstroke, and 200m individual medley still left to compete in. He figured if Pendragon put all his talent and effort into it, he just might pull off beating Merlin in one of those events and win himself a gold medal all of his own. 

**


End file.
